Adventure Time: The Last Human
by InfernoLeo9
Summary: Finn and Jake were just having a normal day, saving Princess Bubblegum from the Ice King. But they find a hidden area deep within his fortress, and in it, a teenage girl frozen in ice. After rescuing her, they discover a story that began before the Great Mushroom War, and one that will change Ooo forever. Updates Wednesday 7 pm CST, on hiatus
1. The Girl in the Iceberg

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! This is a distracting story, and takes place later in the future, around the time Finn is fifteen. I really hope you guys enjoy the effort I am putting into this. *DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FINN, JAKE, PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM, AND THE REST! I ONLY OWN Sandy, and her magic ring! ALL ELSE BELONG TO PENDLETON WARD***

* * *

Battle cries echoed out of the icy mountains in the ice kingdom.

"Ice King, you are sick man! PB doesn't want to marry you!" yelled Finn. He was chasing Ice King around the room, attacking with his red sword.

"Ah, come on guys! Please let me keep her!" he pleaded, while shooting ice at Jake.

"No man!" yelled the golden dog. "Why can't you get it through your head? Princesses don't like you."

"No!" screamed the old man. He began firing furiously at the heroes, and they all were moved onto the long winding staircase deep in his fortress.

"Hiyah!" screamed the human boy as he bought his long red sword down on the older man's head. The flat of the blade collided with his head, and sent the Ice King down the stairs. He and his dog stopped and watched as the Ice King sailed through the air. They raced down into an ambush where the bearded creep froze their feet.

"Hey!" yelled Jake, and begun to break himself out. In an act of desperation, Finn threw his sword at the floating man, but missed. The red blade sailed into a thin sheet of ice, shattering a section of wall. But Finn paid no heed as Jake broke out, and helped his brother.

The younger boy ran to retrieve his sword, which had flown into a room, as Jake kept the wizard busy. It was lying at the feet of a giant ice block. But as he picked it up, he spied something in the ice.

"Are those… boots?"

Finn circled the ice. It was almost impossible to look into, and all he spotted was dark areas.

He then looked around the room. There were two bags next to the frozen ice, one bigger, and a smaller satchel, about the size of his backpack. Against the wall was a wooden crate, with a knife and some strange metal and wood object. Leaning against the crate was a long metal stick.

"Hey Jake, come check this out!" he called, and Jake came in, the Ice King's crown on his head.

"Yeah man?"

"Check out all this stuff. What is it?"

Jake was digging though the satchel and pulled out a picture. On it were five humans; an old female, a strong middle-aged male, a beautiful female, a young man, and a preteen girl. All were posing on a beach in swimsuits, smiling happily. "Huh."

Ice King came in then. "Hey guys, can I have my crown back now?"

"No." said Jake.

"Hey Ice King, what is all this stuff?" asked Finn.

Ice King tipped his head. "I dunno. How did this even get down here?"

A small gasp came from Jake, and the two turned around to find a wide-eyed Jake.

"What is it bro?" asked Finn worried.

"There's a person in there!" he responded in a panicked voice.

"A what?" Ice King shuffled over and peeked in. "Oh yeah, he's right. I wonder how that got here…."

"We gotta get that person to the CandyKingdom!" yelled Finn. He grabbed all the bags and tossed them to Jake, who had stretched to carry both bags. Finn picked up the strange small metal and wood contraption and carefully lowered it into his backpack, along with the knife. With the long metal pole in his hands, they hurried up to the staircase.

Ice King just followed. "Can I come too?"

"Whatever man!" said Jake absently, and Ice King squealed with joy.

"Ooh, I'll go get Princess Bubblegum!" he clapped, and went to open the cage. PB stepped out, and looked at the Ice King disgusted.

"Peebles, there's a block of ice, with a person frozen inside down the stairs! We need to get it to the hospital." said Finn urgently

The princess nodded and adopted a worried face. "Let's get back to the Candy Kingdom, I'll send guards to fetch it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The giant piece of block was being melted down by five hair-dryers, a ceramic heater, and Flambo. The figure inside was more visible, and Finn was able to make it out. It appeared to be a human, with pale skin. It was wearing a long-sleeved hoodie, with the sleeves rolled up. A brown and orange ski cap topped the head, and blonde hair poked out. A slightly dirty cloth was wrapped around the head, where the eyes should be. Other than that, the person wore jeans and long boots.

"I believe it is a female." said Dr. Ice Cream.

Finn grunted, and sat down. After an hour, the ice was all gone. The girl was in her late teens, and had a leather belt holding a clip on bag and a holster. The bottom edge of the sweatshirt was soaked in blood, and a round hole was situated above her stomach. To everyone's relief, she was breathing, though in small breaths.

"And, she's a human."

"A human?" Finn's eyes shot wide open.

"What now doctor?" asked PB, who had remained behind, interested in the fact the girl was human.

"We wait for her to wake up."

A groaning came from the lips of the body no more than thirty seconds later.

Finn jumped up. "Hello?"

"Help…. Me…." She said, moaning.

"How can I help?" he asked, leaning next to the girl.

"Bullet in my… stomach. Please… get it… out…."

Finn shot a quizzical look at the doctor, who shrugged. The cone pulled back the sweatshirt, and then a camo shirt and began to clean off the blood dried onto the girls skin. After the mess had been cleaned, a round hole could be seen situated just to the right of the belly button.

With a flashlight, and complete silence, the doctor used tweezers and removed a copper cylinder with a flat cone on top. The girl visibly relaxed.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"You're welcome." said the doctor, dressing the wound.

"So… who are you?" asked PB.

"I'm sorry I can't greet you better. I was ambushed a few days ago, and barely escaped with my life. But the mustard gas got my eyes, and I have been temporarily blinded."

"Mustard gas?" whispered Jake to Finn. The boy just shrugged.

"My name is Sandy. Sandy Mertens."

"And how did you get frozen in that ice?" asked Jake.

"I was frozen in ice?" The girl frowned. "Strange.

"I guess I better start from the beginning. I was twelve when the bombs dropped. Before then, I lived on a farm with my mom, dad, nana, and my older brother Joseph. When the bombs dropped, Joseph was at college, on the other side of the country. So my family and I got all our possessions together and started out to get to him.

"My grandmother died within a week. The nuclear fallout had affected her dangerously. A few months later, I noticed my parents were changing too. But I dismissed it. I should have paid more attention. Over time, it became more noticeable. How they looked, how they acted, what they ate. Altogether, by the time I was fifteen, I was the only true human.

"We had been traveling for five years, and on my seventeenth birthday, we encountered other mutants, a whole tribe of them. Their skin tones had changed to neon and unnatural colors, and their eyes and become small and black. I was the only regular person. And they hated me.

"I was with them for six months. The mutants continually tried to get rid of me, even trying to kill me. And my parents did nothing.

"Then one day, I found my mother packing my things. I was happy because I thought we were leaving. But my father did not join us as she led me from the village. She gave me my bags, my shotgun, my father's revolver, and a knife. She then said to leave, and not come back. I of course, was horrified. I asked how she could do this. She just shook her head and turned.

"I wouldn't leave her alone. I bothered her, and told her I refused to leave my family. Then she did something my true mom would never do. She pulled a gun on me."

The girl was getting emotional. Her voice sounded strained, and her body was rigid. PB patted her gently, and the girl flashed a quick smile.

"She said, and I quote 'You are no longer my daughter.' When I refused to move, she shot me. My mom just left me on a hill for dead.

"It was a fatal shot. Right in the stomach. I thought I was going to die. I didn't mind it much. Everything I loved most in the world had been stolen from me.

"Until two people came by. One had a high, scratchy voice, while the other sounded like a little girl. Marceline and Simon I think."

Finn and Jake exchanged quick glances.

"The girl was sad that I was dying and was asking the man to help. He then took my gun and knife, and my bags off and said 'When we can heal you, we'll get you out.' That's the last I remember."

PB shook her head. "Ice King."

"What?" Sandy cocked her head to the side.

"I'm terribly sorry, we haven't had proper introductions. My name is Princess Bubblegum. You are currently in my kingdom. Finn the Human and Jake the Dog rescued you."

"Hey." said Finn nonchalantly.

"'Sup?" said Jake.

"They found you deep within the Ice King's fortress." continued the young woman.

"Ice King? Bubblegum? Jake the Dog? Those are some weird names going on there." she said.

"Are you, perhaps, a human?" inquired the princess.

"Um, yeah?"

"May I take some samples? I would like to compare them with Finn's."

"Knock yourself out." She said, slightly bewildered.

PB giggle with glee and began poking the girl. She winced as needles were injected, and tissue was taken.

"So where am I?" asked the teen.

"You're in the Candy Kingdom, on Ooo." answered Finn.

"Ooo? Candy Kingdom? This is all very strange."

"Na, it's mathematical!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sandy blinked at the blurry images in front of her. She was in for a check-up, as she had been for every three hours for the last 24 hours.

"What am I holding up?" said the quivering voice of Dr. Ice Cream.

Sandy squinted her eyes. The once beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot and tainted a sickly yellow, "Uh… a stick?"

The doctor sighed, and scribbled something down. She then applied some cream to the irritated skin around her eyeballs. "You can go now. Princess, I assume she will stay with you?"

"Yes." answered the soft voice. The Princess was wearing her science-y uniform, with hair tied back, glasses, and a lab coat.

Even if Sandy had known the girl about a day, she loved the Princess. She was the only really intelligent person in the castle, and didn't bother her with stupid questions. She had already taken the girl under her wing, and was helping her along.

"Let's go see if the machines are done yet." Sandy hopped off the cot, and tied her white cloth around her eyes. Taking Peeble's held, they went down to her lab.

"Oh! The results are in!" There was a sound of air rushing and PB was on the other side of the room. She held on to the printed paper with the results.

"Om my Glob!" she yelled out.

"What? What is it?" asked Sandy, nervous.

"These are amazing! From this data, I have been able to conclude that your cells are cleaner than Finn's. And from that, I have found that all the people of Ooo have inherited slightly tainted cells, even Finn's. As if some kind of hereditary slightly-radioactive material has attached to our cells."

"Ok…." Sandy gestured for her to continue.

The princess went to the next page. "Now Finn's body has been found to be around fifteen years of age. Yours on the other hand are…." She faltered, staring at the paper in her hand.

"Are what?" she asked, inquisitive.

"You are 1,034 years old." The princes looked up, looking at the girl with sad eyes.

"What?!" Her face morphed into one of complete shock. "That would mean…."

"You were frozen in that ice for a thousand years."

The girl struggled to a chair, and sat down. Her breath was ragged. "No… that means… Joseph's dead."

"I'm sorry." said the princess, a sympathetic look on her face.

"What else did you find?" she asked in a shaky voice.

A new page was brought up. "It seems you are related to Finn. You genetic codes are remarkably similar. It seems your brother managed to have children. "

"No way!" she exclaimed, and then made her way towards the princess. "That's totally crazy."

PB just nodded. "Very remarkable, and quite the stroke of chance."

Sandy shook her head. "There is no such thing as chance. All things happen for a reason."

The young adult just shrugged.

"Is there anything else?"

"There's some more data, but not anything significant. Just information on your brain nerve map, your bone density, other such things."

The girl nodded. "What now?"

"We best go tell Finn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sandy hated the chariot. It bumped and rocked, and without her vision, she was helpless. She hated feeling helpless.

"So, Sandy, what was your life like before the Great Mushroom War?" asked the princess.

"Is that what you call it?" Sandy had gripped the edges of the chariot, as it rocked again. "We call it World War 3."

"Ah… Peppermint Butler, write this down."

"Yes milady" was followed by scribbling. Sandy looked at the direction of the voice in confusion, unaware there was a third person in the large chariot.

"Ok, well, my family lived on a farm in south Texas. We were very well off compared to others. The drought had hit hard, but we were prospering. We grew strawberries and cotton and raised horses, and I would go riding every day.

"I went to school at Liberty Middle School, when the bombs fell. School lasted from 8:30 in the morning to 3:30 in the afternoon. I rode on the bus to and from school. On weekends, I'd hang out with my friends. Go to the movies." She gritted her teeth as they rattled out of the candy forests and onto the grasslands.

"Interesting. Tell us about your friends."

"Um, well there was my friend Lauren. She was a bit of a weirdo. She would do crazy stuff. But then again, everyone did crazy stuff. Natalie was my best friend- she was always nice, and compassionate. Then there was Nick… my crush. He was very sweet, strong and smart. I think he was starting to like me. That is, before they dropped. I never saw my friends after the bombs. I think they all died."

The chariot came to a halt and Sandy flew against the front. Soft hands picked her up on her feet and guided her off of the chariot.

The princess knocked on the door, and a loud yell came from within. Jake raced down the ladder and opened the door to Sandy and PB.

"Oh hey PB, hey Sandy. How's your sight coming along?"

"It's all blurry."

"That's a shame." frowned the dog. "Come on in. Finn's upstairs, we're just cooking lunch!"

With PB and Jake's help, Sandy was able to make it up the ladder and into the kitchen.

"Lunch's ready!" called Finn.

"Finn, Sandy and Peebles are here!"

"Cool! BMO, lunch!"

"Coming Finn!"

Sandy almost laughed at how normal the family seemed. Guided by Finn, she sat down at a table.

"You like burritos?" the boy asked.

"Heck yeah!"

"Here!" A burrito got pushed into her hand and Sandy lifted it to her face. It took one bite for her to fall in love with the burrito. She devoured it in thirty seconds. "Oh my god, I haven't eaten like this is forever!"

Everyone else looked at her with shocked faces. Finn handed her another burrito and she downed it again.

"Uh, so… what's happening PB?" asked Jake, tearing his eyes away from Sandy who was wolfing down more burritos.

"We have some interesting information that Finn should hear."

"Huh?" Finn looked away from Sandy.

"Sandy is your 62nd great grand aunt."

"What?!" Finn was shocked- no, beyond shocked. He looked as if he was having a heart attack. "That would mean…."

"I'm 1,034 years old." said Sandy, her mouth full.

Jake, BMO, and Finn all looked as if they were about to drop dead.

"So, you're like my… aunt?"

"Yup."

"I think it would be safe to call her more like a much older sister. She is the genetic equivalent of one."

Finn looked down at his plate, seeming slightly lost. "Whoa…."

Sandy nodded, and groped around for another burrito.

"So… I guess that makes you family." said Jake. "Um… yeah."

Sandy stopped eating and looked at the dog. "I guess so."

BMO went and poked the girl. "You are human, like Finn."

"Uh, yeah." The girl rubbed her arm.

"Well, you're looking better Sandy." began Jake, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah. I took a shower. Some fresh clothes."

Jake looked at the girl. She was now wearing a light grey sweatshirt, cargo pants, a black with silver ski cap, and bike gloves. She still had that bandana, but her face was no longer streaked with soot, and her bandana was clean.

"You look good." commented the dog.

"Thanks."

"So where you gonna stay?"

"Um, I don't know. I'll find some place. Maybe like a cave or something."

"You can stay with us." spoke Finn, still looking at his plate.

"What?" Jake peered at his brother curiously.

"She's family. Man, we gotta give her a place to live." Finn looked up, with big eyes.

Jake sighed. "Sure, Sandy, you can stay here."

She stopped noming on another burrito and grinned at the boys. "Really? Thanks a lot! Thanks so much! I promise not to be a burden!"

PB smiled. "Thanks guys. Let's go back and get your stuff Sandy."

Sandy smiled as they left the house and listened to the peaceful and serene world. "Maybe I can make a home here in Ooo."

* * *

**A/N: There you are guys... oh, and if any of the guys at Cartoon Network, and work for Adventure Time read this, feel free to take credit for the story and use it. Or not. So... hope you guys enjoyed this. It's a little short, but if you think about it in terms of how the show is on tv, the flashback would be much longer, and the fighting. See y'all next time!**

**I added some more to it, because I want to make it seem like a real episode. I will get the next episode up asap, probably by the end of the week.**


	2. Poke Me

**A/N Hey guys, this is the next 'episode' for our heroes and Sandy. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Finn: Does this have adventure in it?**

**Me: Um… no… well some.**

**Finn: Right… anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Me: Before we get ahead, I did some real editing to The Girl in the Iceberg, so go back. And also, I added a new part.**

* * *

**Poke me**

Sandy was more than happy- today was the day that her sight should come back. She was hanging onto Jake tightly as he walked towards the Candy Kingdom. It had been two days since she had moved in with her nephew and his adoptive brother, three since they had saved her from the ice. "Man, I am so pumped to get my eyesight back."

Finn laughed. "Yeah, me too."

They arrived at the Candy Kingdom, and led by her new roommates, Sandy entered the hospital. She was immediately swept away to a room, all by herself. Only Finn came in with her. He guided her towards the chair in the room.

"Ok, Finn, take off the bandana." came a voice from the overhead speakers.

Finn nodded, and reached his hands to her face, and took it off. Sandy blinked at the boy, his figure blurry. But gradually, and after a lot of staring and rubbing of eyes, he grew into focus.

She immediately gasped at the human. He had small black eyes, and virtually no nose. His grin was missing teeth.

"You look weird." she blurted out.

Finn laughed. "I can say the same to you. I've never seen another human, and you don't look exactly the same."

"Wait… another human?"

Finn gestured behind her, and she turned. Through a large window she saw a walking dog, and a tall young woman with pink skin and hair, in a lab coat.

"Sup Sandy!" said the dog, holding up a peace sign.

"Jake?" the girl narrowed her eyes.

"And Peebles!" he gave a 'ta-dah' motion to the woman beside him.

Sandy shook her head. "Nu-uh. I refuse to believe y'all are a talking dog and a pink human.

"Sorry we aren't what you expected." said 'Princess Bubblegum'. "But we are what we are. And you and Finn are the last humans known in Ooo."

Sandy looked ready to pass out. Finn put a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her. "Hey. It's ok."

After a deep breath, Sandy replied. "You're right. I can't undo what happened. You guys are all I have now. Doesn't matter what y'all are."

"Come on." said Peebles. "We need to associate you with the rest of the kingdom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sandy turned around, open-mouthed at the giant candy hall. "No way you guys, this is crazy nuts."

"Nope, it's all real!" said Jake, opening his arms up.

"Cool…." She went over and poked Cinnamon Bun, who then giggled.

"Weird." She walked away towards her friends.

They left the castle and headed into the streets of the kingdom. Sandy marveled at the candy people.

"They're… how is it possible? Are they… alive?"

PB hummed yes.

Sandy pressed her hands to her head. "This is beyond freaky."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sandy's face split wide open in disbelief as she looked on at BMO.

"Ah, no way!" she poked and pulled at the little robot.

"Ah! Finn, help!"

PB laughed and pulled BMO from Sandy's grasp. "You see, here there is magic."

"This is crazy." The girl began to finger the ruby ring on her hand. After turning it, it expanded into a crystal sword.

"Ah!" screamed the teen, and let go of the sword. But it stayed in her hands, coming out of the ring.

"Woah! You have a magic ring!" said Jake, giving a thumbs up.

"No, this is my grandma's… she gave it to me…."

"Oh, uh sorry." Jake rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. Sandy fiddled with her ring till she was able to retract the sword.

"So, what now?" asked Sandy, looking around the strange house. She walked to a picture of a woman on the wall, with the top falling over. She peaked under, but immediately drew out, a disgusted look on her face.

"I had an idea, of renovating the house so near the bottom level, there is an area just for Sandy." said PB.

"Ok. Sounds cool. I'll go ring up a renovator." Jake left the room.

All of a sudden, there was a crash. A blue figure flew through the window.

"I've come for you- Oh, hey girl that was in my castle."

Sandy took in the strange man. He was old, and has blue skin. A golden crown rested on his head. She circled him. His voice, there was something about it.

"You seem familiar."

"I do?" he watched the girl with white eyes. "Are you maybe a princess I froze but forgot about?"

"Uh… no, I'm not a princess."

"Then I'm not interested." He moved towards PB, but Finn slammed his head against floor.

"Ice King! No! Go away!"

The king stood up, and rubbed his head. "Fine."

Then he turned around and froze Finn, and made towards PB. Sandy was looking around desperately. An idea came to mind and she grabbed the long metal pole beside the sofa. She grabbed the long metal pole, and pumped it.

"Leave PB alone." she growled, pointing the weapon at the older man.

He stopped and looked down the barrel of the stick. "What, you gonna poke me?"

"Oh, you don't know what this is? This here is a Mossberg 500 pump-action shotgun loaded with 20 gauge slugs. Yes, I will poke you, with a sharp, twisting screw-like tip going 1,560 feet a second."

The Ice King immediately stepped back, and Sandy smiled. "Nice. Now, if you even try freezing me, I will pull this trigger. It will hit you before the ice even settles on my body. Got it?" He nodded and gulped.

"Peebles, in my big bag, you'll find some plastic ties. Get one."

The princess nodded, and searched through the bag, She returned to the teen, who then went behind the Ice King and pulled the plastic tie around his hands, handcuff style. PB knocked off his crown, and set it down.

"Down." Sandy pushed the older man to the floor on his knees. At this point Jake came in the room and gave a shocked expression. "Ice King! Sandy? PB! Finn!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sandy, Jake, Finn, and PB watched as the door slammed on a jell cell, a crownless Ice King inside.

"You'll get out in a few days, and then get your crown back." said PB, and handed the golden crowd to a banana guard who then walked off.

"Oh, come on guys!"

"It's very, very wrong to kidnap younger people from my time, Ice King. In fact, so bad, you would be labeled something for life, and so many things would be taken from you. You would be sent to a jail for much longer than a few days. It's wrong." Sandy was positioned in a disappointed figure, gun over her shoulder, had at her hip.

"But then how will I find my special someone?" said the Ice King, his eyes wide.

"You do it the normal way. Go out, be kind. Do nice stuff. Get a hair cut, and trim that beard. Wear better clothes. Use your powers for good. Find someone for you."

"What!" He gasped and turned away to himself, mumbling about stupid humans.

Sandy sighed, and turned to her new friends. "Do you have to deal with him a lot?"

"Oh yeah." said Jake and Finn in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the three were walking home, the two brothers staring in wonder at the dun slinged behind Sandy's back. She noticed their stares and gave a sigh/laugh. "You guys are curious about my shotgun?"

"Yeah... what does it do?" asked Jake, eyeing it cautiously.

"It essentially pokes you, as the Ice King so kindly guessed. But it pokes you with a heavy metal bullet going faster than anything you have possibly seen with a corkscrew tip. It was designed to bring down large game. This thing is capable of taking down a charging bull."

"Woah... can we see it in action?" asked Finn.

Sandy shook her head. "I have a limited number of bullets. I can't waste any. Maybe next time we're in danger."

She walked ahead, chuckling to herself.

Finn and Jake just frowned. "I really wanted to see it." spoke Finn.

"Yeah me too bro. Hey... maybe if we take her on an adventure, she might use it!"

"That's a great idea! Let's go!"

They ran off and pulled Sandy away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure this is allowed?" Sandy looked uncertain as they approached a small village being terrorized by a giant ugly ogre. "This sounds like vigilante work."

"Nah, we're the cops. Let's go rescue those Tree People!" Finn jumped out from behind the fallen log and charged through the forest to attack the ogre. Jake followed, and Sandy after. But much to they're disappointment, she turned the ring on her hand and out sprouted the crystal sword. She charged, and helped hack away at the monster.

It ran, wailing at the top of its lungs. Sandy tossed her head, her long blonde hair coming loose. She blushed and hurriedly rushed to fix it.

Finn and Jake turned away. "That didn't work. What now?" asked Jake.

"Why don't we go ask PB to make a monster?"

"Great idea! Let's go!" They ran off, leaving Sandy looking uncomfortable as the Tree People poked and prodded their heroine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the candy kingdom, PB was looking dubiously at the two adventurers. "Make a monster so Sandy can poke it?"

"Yeah!" Finn jumped up and down excitement.

"Well... I can try..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Jake and Finn came back to their house, with a monster chasing them. "Help Sandy!" they yelled, but the two were winking at each other.

It was a candy monster, made of gelatin. It roared and sluggishly followed them.

Sandy just gasped, and pulled out a lighter. She opened it, and threw it at the monster. It burst into flames and dissolved. Finn and Jake just sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I guess we can't get her to poke anything." said Jake, sighing.

"Let's just wait." Finn smiled.

At that, thunder rolled in. Jake looked outside. "That's weird. No storm."

30 minutes later, Sandy came back, a deer slung over her back. A hole was in it's neck.

"Woah, what happened?" asked Finn, looking alarmed at the deer.

"I shot it. Venison tonight, boys!"

The two looked on, mouths gaping.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's late! I was traveling, and I didn't finish it. Promise- will be on time next week.**

**Ice King: Hold on. I want chicks! Gimme chicks!**

**Me: No man! Go and get a hair cut.**

**IK: I have. I didn't like it.**

**Me: Not a complete one. Glob you're an imbecile. Anyways, who's pumped for JAKE THE DAD! YAY-YAH! I kinda peeked at the puppies, with one of the official pics. You can only see like the top, but they have horns, but... they have short snouts, like pigs. I have NO clue.**

**IK: OOOOOOOO! Will one of them be a princess?**

**Me: NO! *locks in my hutch***

**IK: It's weird in here.**


	3. To Make a Home

**A/N: Here we are! Awesome right? Third Chapter! Woot woot!**

**Jake: Hey, don't forget….**

**Me: Oh yeah, Jake the Dad came up this Monday. I was disappointed to say the least. Jake Jr. was butt ugly. And the fact that he was a dad for maybe three days, kinda disappoints. Oh, well, I guess Mr. Pendleton Ward didn't want to spend too much time on the pups.**

**Jake: But I was a good dad up until they didn't need me, right?**

**Me: Sure Jake, sure.**

**Jake: Whatevs man. Anyways, enjoy this next 'episode', To Make a Home.**

* * *

It was a sunny morning on the Grasslands. Inside the tree house that belongs to Jake and Finn, were the two heroes, Sandy, BMO, some candy citizens, Lumpy Space Princess, and Princess Bubblegum. They were all looking over the blueprints of the new addition that would become Sandy's home.

"So I have found that if we try to build anymore into the trunk, the whole fort will collapse. But I did find that we can branch out of the attic room, and redo it for Sandy to live in. It will have a personal bathroom for her, and she can spend most of her time there without being bothered."

"Sounds good. It's not like we use out attic anyways." Jake commented.

"Ok, so it will take a while for the renovations to be complete. Its best you stay out of the house a lot, because you there'll be a lot of people going in and out."

"Yeah, so I am taking you guys with me to go shopping for Sandy's room. It's going to look, like, totally perfect. First we have to go pick out furniture, then totally a rug would brighten up the place. Some shelves, a dresser, and a bed. We have to get paint- I was thinking a lavender…."

"Um, ok. Can we get going?" Sandy interrupted her before the lumpy person could really get into a rant.

"Alright, to go shopping!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCNENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the sun had set, the four had several pieces of furniture. Sandy had a large rolled-up rug tied to her back, with a welcome mat in one hand, and an electric lamp in the other. LSP carried another mat, and a bag holding towels and toiletries. Finn was towing along two tall gas lamps, and had some bags holding simple knick knacks.

Tied onto a giant Jake's flat back were a bed complete with a mattress, a three seated black couch that was supported on metal legs, a nice desk, and a bookshelf and a bedside table. Also thrown in were two pillows, bedding, and a few more bags containing books.

When they got to the tree house, everything was practically done. From the previously deemed attic was a balcony, and a bulge to the side which Sandy was positive to be the new bathroom. A few candy gum drops were hammering away, but the most were congregating at the bottom.

PB ran over to greet them. "Sandy, it looks wonderful! I put a little of my own touch into it." The princess winked, which instantly made Sandy slightly worried.

"Is it going to be all… candy-ish?"

"Oh no. But from what I have concluded of your personality, your new room will be very lovely."

"Ok, if you say so." After everyone had moved their luggage up to the second living room, they dumped it out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCNENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god. This place is awesome." Sandy breathed as they looked at her newly formed apartment.

The walls and floor were a wooden rustic, like the rest of the fort, but it gleamed with a new golden glow. Over it was a soft red rug with golden patterns like ivy. Three windows were positioned, one behind the bed, one to the side wall facing away from the home, and anther angled to see the door to the tree. One tall lamp was beside the second window, the other to the right of the third.

Under the second window was the desk, and on it, a computer. The computers of Ooo were strange, but Sandy figured them out quickly. They were mainly holograms.

Beside the third window, across from the bed, was a tall bookcase, complete with already a dozen books. Underneath the window was the black couch.

The bed was simple, with a plain headboard. The mattress was a double, and covered in a thick quilt with a fur like quality. Beside was a table, the small lamp atop.

The wardrobe was to the right of the bathroom doorway, which was directly beside the bed, though angled slightly. In it already were her clothes, her hats, all of her personal belongings.

The bathroom was a step up from the main room. In it was a tub identical to Finn and Jake's, a simple sink with regular toiletries. A large mat lay in the middle of the floor.

"Wow. This is totally awesome you guys. You didn't have to do this." Sandy was amazed at the area.

"It was nothing." Her new family smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCNENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, you're missing something." said Jake.

"Hmm?" Sandy glanced at the dog sprawled on her bed. It was the next day, and just after breakfast.

"You need to accessorize your room."

The teen seemed to become extremely sober. "Yeah. I'll find stuff eventually to fill the room. Till then, it's fine."

Jake nodded. "You said it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCNENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were heading back home after a long day helping PB. Finn glanced, worried at Sandy. She seemed to droop.

"Dude, I think there's something wrong with Sandy."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because, look at her. She seems sad."

"Well, go ask her." Jake pushed him.

The young teen approached the older girl. "Um, hey Sandy. Something wrong?"

"Well… it's just getting all this new stuff reminds me off all my keepsakes back from my old house. But I bet it's been destroyed, along with all my stuff. But… it'd be nice, you know? To have all my stuff."

Finn looked down and away from his 'aunt'. "Oh, well… why don't we go on an adventure to get it?"

Sandy let out a weak laugh. "No, Finn. That's sweet, but I can't ask you guys to do that. It's too dangerous, and I have no idea how far my house is away from here."

"Oh, it's no problem. It'll be fun!"

"No Finn. It's not worth it." With that, she walked faster towards the impending Tree Fort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCNENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the house, Sandy had retired to her quarters. Finn and Jake were sitting, eating dinner silently.

"Listen man, I think we should go find Sandy's house" Finn was blunt about the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"What? But I thought she said no?"

"I know. Let's surprise her! I mean all we have to do is get PB to keep her busy, then with her help, discover where 'Texas' was, and find her house!"

Jake eyed his brother. "I don't know man… what if she finds out?"

"We'll be fine!" Finn got up, and smiled at his brother. "Yeah, let's do it! I'm going to bed. We need to get some rest for tomorrow!"

Jake watched as his friend grinned, and climbed up to their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCNENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PB came over that next morning, and when she heard Finn's plan, she gave them a map that they would be able to find old, pre-Mushroom War areas in Ooo. She then took Sandy off on the Morrow, claiming to her friend that she needed her help with a science experiment.

After an hour of going through the Bad Lands, they crossed a sound onto a long peninsula. According to the map, this was one of the possible places where Sandy's house could be.

"Do you think it's here? What if it's on, like another continent." Jake walked alongside his friend.

"We can only hope it's here." Finn's eyes were focused ahead on the plain grass scene.

"What if it's in the ocean!" Jake's face went open, eyes wide.

"It's not" Finn's face slackened to show fear.

They continued to walk along for a few more minutes. In the distance, a damaged house grew into sight. A wooden, rotten fence with metal wires fell around, and the two friends got through the obstacle easily. Skeletons of cows seemed to litter the area.

"It's like a graveyard." Finn whispered.

"Yeah…."

They went into the house, and they instantly smiled. All around the room were things on the wall. One was a dark colored metal star with the word Texas beneath. Pictures of wild animals, and beautiful horses hung. On the floor was a rug of some type of skin. On the wall were antlers.

"We need to take it all!" Finn grinned.

They went down a hallway and went into different rooms. One was a little empty, with a wooden bed and plaid blue covers, and blue walls. Pictures of young men stayed on the wall.

Finn approached one. "Hey, that blonde one looks like me."

Jake walked over and nodded. "Yeah, he does! I bet that's Joseph." He lifted the pictures off the wall and put them in Finn's backpack.

After scooping some more items and a few books into Finn's bag, they went into the next room.

This one was colored a light green, and had a nice bed. A poster of five men with a backdrop of a brick wall was plastered onto the wall. Pictures with a younger Sandy in them were on the wall.

"Wow. This is amazing."

"You got that right." They went from picture to picture, things on the wall. A large picture of horses running through a creek was opposite the bed.

Jake and Finn shared a look. "This is going to take a while."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCNENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake looked like a trailer, attached to a truck. Inside him were several things that belonged to Sandy. Finn smiled and was about to jump in, when a scream came from inside.

Out came a witch. Finn shuddered at the ugliness of the lady. She was obviously a witch, what with her warts, large ugly nose, black gear, and a magic wand in her hand.

"You stole me things!" she screeched.

"No we didn't! This is Sandy's stuff! Not yours!" Finn yelled at the witch.

"Sandy? Who's Sandy? Never mind! Give me all my things back, and I might spare you!"

"No way, this is our friends. This was her house a long time ago, and that stuff belonged to her family." Jake growled at the lady.

"If you won't give me my stuff back… I'll steal yours!"

"Yeah right." Finn stuck his tongue out at the witch.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Jake just laughed. "Come on man, let's go."

Finn jumped in and they rolled off into the distance, witch screaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCNENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at home, and Sandy immediately ran out. She laughed at the things in his trailer.

"No way! I can't believe you guys! You found my house?"

"Yep!" Finn grinned at the girl, who then tackled the boy in a tight hug. This of course, made Finn blush, but his older relative didn't notice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCNENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake and Finn were straightening the large horse painting besude Sandy's bed. The skin was placed on the wall, behind the bookshelf. The pictures were scattered throughout the room, and the long horns were above the bathroom. One pair of antlers was out in her room, but five others were in her bathroom. The Texas Star was on her door.

"Thanks a lot guys. You are going to have to take me back by my house sometime so I can get the rest of the stuff. Like, family pictures."

Finn and Jake nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCNENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late at night, an hour after midnight. Sandy was snoring in her room, and the two heroes were sound asleep.

"Uh… puppies, don't you like me? Puppies…. Uh, wait, don't go….. Charlie….." Jake kicked in his sleep.

"Punch, punch….. kick, punch." Finn made little movements of his limbs with each word.

BMO just sat in the corner, asleep.

Outside, a figure was creeping into the house. It grunted with each step, but kept climbing up ladders.

It eventually found its way into the room of Finn and Jake. The now vaguely humanoid figure hissed, looking around. But when not finding what it wanted, it snaked back down.

It then set out across a bridge, towards Sandy's room. It opened the door, and hissed in delight at the sight of the room. It began to prance around the room.

Then the door slammed shut, and a light came on. It slowly turned to find Sandy holding a revolver to its temple.

It took Sandy a minute to recognize the face. "Mrs. Lacy?"

"Sandy?" the old witch dawned a look of complete surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCNENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn and Jake awoke to the sounds of laughter.

Sitting at the kitchen table, was Sandy and the old witch sipping at mugs.

"Sandy? Look out!" Finn moved to tackle the witch, but Sandy held up her hand.

"Hold on guys. This is Mrs. Lacy, my third grade teacher. We're just catching up."

"I had no idea you were relatives to Ms. Mertens here. If I had known, you could have taken her stuff!" She grinned, her smile yellow and missing teeth."

"Bu-but…." Finn's jaw dropped.

"Oh come on guys. Mrs. Lacy is pretty cool. I mean, the whole school suspected she was a witch when I went to school, and now that she is, I have someone from my old life to talk to!"

Finn and Jake looked broken.

* * *

**A/N: There you guys go! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Righteous Science

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**PB: I am so excited!**

**Me: Me too! Let's get started.**

* * *

Sandy was reading a book in her apartment when a knock came from her door. She set it down and walked over.

The door swung open to reveal Princess Bubblegum in a lab coat. Sandy smiled, and said "Hello."

PB gave a nervous smile right back at her, and went to the other side of her room. She was muttering under her breath.

The human closed the door and peered at her friend carefully. "You ok?"

"Hey Sandy, I need your help." PB approached Sandy.

"With what?"

"I have a scientific matter, something that has to do with before the Mushroom War."

The girl's eyes went wide. "Sure, anything. What do you need?"

"I have recently found information on human knowledge, a cure to any known disease."

"A cure to everything? Well, I don't know about that." She glanced doubtfully.

"But it is! I just need to the formula. Will you help me?"

"Listen, there is no such thing as a cure to everything. But… since Finn and Jake are off doing something this weekend, I got nothing better to do. Count me in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PB glanced at her map. They were in the Badlands, and had found a secret bunker belt into a giant rock. Sandy had her satchel, her shotgun slung over her back, and her revolver at her hip, and was wearing a white tank top, with a sleeveless camo vest, her ripped dark jeans, and a cowboy hat. PB still had on her lab coat.

They entered the bunker carefully. Not a thing was moving. "Sure is… creepy." said Sandy. There was no reply from her companion.

The two are breathing heavily as the sneak down the dark hallway.

Soon they came upon a room. After creeping inside, they found a lab station, with several old pages covered in notes, and a blackboard with equations on it. Old chemicals sat in tubes.

Sandy peeked around, and then sneezed. "Man, this place is dusty."

PB nodded, and hit a light switch. The room was illuminated in fluorescent lights

The candy person marveled at the math on the boards and notes, but her friend peeked around suspiciously.

"This is amazing! The molecular structure is very precise, and with the atomic weight, and matrix of the quantum compound…." The princess rambled off.

Sandy just shook her head. "I'mma go look around."

She left the room and went down the hall. A room with cages was next, and animal skeletons littered the room. The girl immediately reeled back, and moved on.

The next room was the last. It was large, with a cryo chamber in the middle. Up, near the ceiling, was a long glass window.

All of a sudden, a moaning came from at her feet. Sandy slowly looked down, and screamed. Below her was a dark blob. It was three dimensional, and looked like a ball with spikes. It was about the size of her head, and was slowly slipping around her foot. Within, her jeans and boots were slowly disintegrating.

The girl pulled out her revolver and shot the thing. The bullet sailed into the assailant, and it burst like a bubble.

All around, more of the blobs began to glow. Sandy slowly backed out of the room and ran towards the area PB was in.

"PB, time to go!" Sandy screamed at her when she came to the entrance.

"What, we can't!"

"We got trouble! We have to go, now!" The girl grabbed her friend, and ran towards the bunker exit. The things were close behind.

It was a close call, but the two made it out and shut the vault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two were in the princess' lab, dissecting the information the pink woman could remember.

"What were those things?" Sandy asked, atop the counters.

"I believe they were a virus the scientists accidently created. In their attempt for a cure, they managed to make a deadly new species."

The girl nodded. "Great. You're not going to make any are you?"

PB laughed. "Oh no. Not enough data. Thanks for helping."

Sandy flashed a grin. "No problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two days later, and Sandy was playing outside with BMO. A very scared Peppermint Butler came running up. "Madam Sandy! Princess Bubblegum needs your immediate assistance!"

"What is it?" Sandy got up, her hand hovering over the revolver that was always at her side.

"The virus has gotten loose! It is destroying the Candy Kingdom!"

Sandy slapped her hand to her forehead. "I should have seen this coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kingdom was in flames. The virus was floating everywhere, devouring everything. Sandy's eyes were wide as they neared the castle. PB was frantically putting together a formula. Her eyes met Sandy's in desperation.

"The final ingredient is in my lab! But it's overrun with the virus!"

"I'll get it. What is it?"

"It's a test tube with a clear liquid. You can't miss it!"

Sandy nodded, twisted her ring into a sword, and set about hacking at the virus. It took a while, but she finally made it to the lab. She quickly grabbed the vial, but was faced with a large virus that hulked over her.

The girl narrowed her eyes in determination and began to hack away. But no matter how hard she swung, it never dissapitated.

Feeling desperate, Sandy pulled her revolver, and aimed. With a single shot, the virus popped.

The teen smiled wryly. "Don't mess gunpowder and lead." She spat at the spot the thing exploded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PB's face brightened considerably as Sandy ran out of the castle, and handed her the liquid.

"Thank you."

PB quickly set out and mixed the vials. Then she armed some fireworks with the liquid, then set them off.

As soon as the bombs went off, liquid rained down. The virus burned up on contact, and soon, the entire kingdom was safe.

Sandy let out a thankful sigh, then fixed her friend with a pointed stare. "I told you not to."

PB shrugged weakly. "Oops."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is late. I was supposed to update this chapter that this would be in two weeks. Anyways, who else hates Pendleton Ward for that stunt he pulled on us this Monday? Makin' us think that Aaa will come to life.**


	5. The Tale of Sandy

**A/N: God guys I am so sorry that it took so long for these updates. You see, my dad took away wifi, so I am trying to sneak these on. Hope you enjoy this newest episode, called the Tale of Sandy. **

* * *

It was a common morning in the Tree Fort. A teenage boy, a dog, and a sentient video game console, all sat at a table eating an arrangement of breakfast food.

"Man, I am ready for a day of adventuring." Finn released a contented sound, and leaned back.

Just then a young blonde adult entered the room. "Hey guys, I'm going out."

Finn's eyes flitted over his distant relative. She was wearing her regular dark jeans and a grey sweatshirt with rolled up sleeves, and a red baseball cap facing backwards. She had her satchel, her shotgun slung around her back, and a revolver at her hip. It was a common sight for her.

"When are you going to be back?" asked Jake.

"Just going out to meet an old friend, so… I should be back at sunset." She smiled, heading towards the exit.

"Ok, we may not be home." replied Finn.

"Fine. See you two later." She exited the room and a few seconds later a door slammed shut. The three at the table looked out the window and watched as a figure started out across the plains.

Finn watched as Sandy faded into the horizon. "I'm worried about her."

"Why?" asked his golden friend.

"She's seemed so… I don't know, distant these past few days."

The dog paused a moment before responding. "Weird."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sandy smiled as she entered the bazaar market. A few kids ran by laughing, and the vendors yelled at pedestrians passing by. The girl brought out a check list, and looked down the paper. On it was a box beside each listed item, which was basket, food, pictures, blanket. The box beside 'pictures' already had a check.

She continued on walking when something big knocked into her. She looked up to find some large men with strange, neon colored skin look down at her.

"Watch where you're going kid." growled the one she walked into. Sandy took a step back and looked back with narrowed eyes.

"Watch your attitude, ugly." She spat back.

This made the three strangers crack their knuckles. In turn, Sandy turned her ring, and out sprung the crystal sword. She whirled it around. "Come and get me chumps."

A roar ripped from the one with greenish skin. He lunged forward to be met by the flat of Sandy's sword, knocking him out. The other, one with yellow skin came forward, but stumbled and fell. The blue skinned one just looked at his companions, and ran off screaming for his mother.

This had received a lot of commotion, and one person came out of the crowd. "Thank you for saving us young from those brutish men, we never thought to fight them and win." Said the goose.

"You're welcome Choose Goose, but I don't think that guys were ever a problem. They have the fighting skills of a mouse."

"Hey!" yelled a mouse, that then promptly came up to Sandy's boots and kicked it, to no avail.

"Need an item, come on by, I can give it to you free and on the fly!" cheered the goose.

Sandy considered this. "Do you happen to have a picnic blanket?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl continued through the market with a blanket slung over her shoulder. She stopped at a basked stand manned by two teenage candy citizens, looking like plum drops.

"Hi Sandy." spoke the purple one, with nerdy glasses. "Need a basket?"

Sandy inspected the different baskets, inspecting the different weaves. She smiled at the vendors and dropped a few coins. "Yeah. I'm meeting an old friend." She then picked up a nicely woven basket with a light coppery color. "Thanks, Lindsey."

She walked away as the plum drops looked at each other.

"Who do you think she's talking about? Wouldn't all her old friends be dead by now?" asked the orange one.

"I dunno Lizzy, I dunno."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sandy continued to press through the market, and would occasionally stop at a stand and buy some food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sandy was walking in a forest, towards a big hill. After climbing it, she instantly moved toward the king oak at the top.

"Perfect." Sandy smiled, and dropped her things down beneath the tree.

She began setting up a picnic in the silence, and sat down.

"Hello." came a voice from the shadow by the trunk. The teen turned and smiled at the grey face that came out. She stood up and shook hands with the undead teen.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Marceline."

"You too. You look the same." She laughed at the last bit.

Sandy laughed too. "Well, I can't very well say the same to you."

A silence pursued after this. Then, Sandy blushed and continued on speaking. "Listen, I want to thank you for saving me. I… it means a lot to me that someone would do that."

"No problem. And it was Simon, not me, who saved you." The girl started rummaging through the basket, and pulling out different foods.

"I tried finding him, but I never seemed to be able to match his name to anything." She picked up a sandwich and turned it around.

"That's because you won't. He forgot who he was. He now goes by the name Ice King." The undead girl picked up a strawberry and drained it of all color.

"That creep?" A disgusted face comes from the blonde.

"Yeah."

Another awkward silence breaks out. Sandy then picks up a few grapes and starts eating them. "So… the world really has changed. And we're some of the oldest beings alive."

A dark chuckle comes from the vampire. "Yeah. It was a tough thousand years. You're lucky staying cooped up in ice for the time. Kingdoms rise, tyrants rule, heroes rise up against them, and then peace. Peace." She picked up an apple and sucked out the red. "So what does a teenager like yourself from the 21st century do?"

"Practically the same thing we are doing right now. I go out into the town, buy interesting stuff, and get work where I can… most days I'll look for people I once knew. My 3rd grade teacher found me… and I found a few other people. Mostly skeletons, but still, it helps knowing their fate."

"I heard from Finn you knew a guy named Nick." Marceline flew around her companion.

"Yeah." Sandy perked up.

"I knew a vampire kid, little younger than you. From Texas too, called Nicholas the 'Bloody'." She made a strange face saying the title. "But that was 400 years ago… so I haven't seen him recently. But if you want, I can reach out to the vampire community and see if I can find out what happened to him."

"Sounds like him." She smiled faintly, then reached into her satchel and pulled out four packets of pictures. She laid them out and opened up the second one. In the pictures were young preteens. One with a chestnut-haired boy and a young Sandy was separated from the rest. Marceline picked it up.

"This him?" the vampire pointed at the boy

She nodded. "You know, right before the bomb exploded, I was pretty sure he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend. Guess that's not happening now."

Marceline hummed in agreement, and floated around, above her new companion's head strumming her axe bass, while the blonde beneath her filed through pictures.

The teen files through the several pictures of her family, her smile weaker with each new memory.

Marceline seemed to notice this, and started singing an upbeat song.

"_Got my hands in the air, humming la-ti-da, doing what I can with my… undead hands. And I… sing out loud, going to live what I have 'till I'm down in the ground, again…. Again… Yeah. Gonna be with the people alive right now… going to get all I can in the moment… Because I may be just a vampire girl… in this whole big living world. Hmm hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmmm. Ooo ah ah yah loo ta ta."_

Sandy smiled at her newfound friend. "I suppose you don't remember any of the music before the bomb, do you?"

"Not really. Though as I got older, I found records, CD's, stuff like that." She shrugged. "Nothing good though."

The girls looked out over the horizon and the late afternoon sun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two young adults were drifting towards the house of their friends, in silence. They reached it, and with a whispery goodnight, Marceline left with her umbrella.

Inside, Finn and Jake both watched their roommate walk through the house and into her own room. A look shared between the two spoke volumes. With a simultaneous nod, they went to her door.

She opened it to the solemn faces of her nephew and his brother. "Sandy… we're worried about you." began the dog.

"You've been down recently, and nothing seems to get you up." continued the only other human in existence.

"So tomorrow, you better be ready, because…"

"We're going adventuring!"

"That's alright guys… you don't need to." The teenager smiled.

"Na, you're coming."

The girl looked at the dog dubiously, then reluctantly nodded.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it sounds terrible. But this wasn't well thought out, so don't begrudge me. The next six episodes will hold some big surprises, and due to the terrible wait for this episode, you're getting a real sneak peak.**

**Dragon Scales: A new antagonist is introduced, and one we will be seeing frequently. We also see a darker side of Sandy.**

**Joseph: We get an inside look at the demise of the human race, and learn more about Joseph. We will see some past characters, including old Mrs. Lacy, Sandy's old family, Nick, her old friends, and others.**

**Like Lightning: The only other prince-besides the one that pops out of a frog- in Ooo falls hard for Sandy, but some jealous exes stand in the way.**

**Dear Old Mr. Man: Magic Man strikes! He steals Sandy's ring, and unexpectedly finds a curse on it. In order to save himself from the terrible curse, he must convince Sandy to help him get something he once had.**

**The Monster-in-Law: Sandy's new boyfriend takes her to meet his parents, up to his kingdom in Ooo. But when the Queen takes an instant disliking to her, she gets desperate to prove she can be a good girlfriend for her son. But things go too far when an old enemy shows up.**

**Ignis et Fulgura: A double date goes wrong when Flame Princess and Sandy's new boyfriend go toe to toe on element is more powerful, which leads Finn and Sandy to get in a disagreement. Suddenly things get sour in the Tree Fort, and it's up to BMO and Jake to repair the damage between the four friends.**

**And, for the season finale… we get something BIG, so BIG, it will be in two parts. And it will blow… your… MIND!**

**Prince Gumball: It is going to be SO VERY LARGE!**

**Me: Yes, so let the crazed fans take wild guesses as to the topic of the season finale.**


	6. AN for ToS

**A/N: Tale of Sandy is up. it didn't update because I replaced the chapter.**


End file.
